my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frigid Radar
Frigid Radar is a Quirk which is used by Furizu Reda. Information Frigid Radar is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Causes Furizu to have an additional radar-like sense that picks up Quirk Factor's being used and then can lower the temperature in the spot that was picked up to an extremely cold temperature for a single instant, freezing whoever is there in a layer of ice. Different amounts of Quirk Factor usage will show up differently. For example, a Tail Quirk user slightly moving their tail would be barely picked up by her while the same person wagging their tail as fast as they can would be much easier to detect. This generally allows her to see how much someone is exerting their Quirk. Usage Limitations * Can only detect and attempt to freeze people who're using their Quirks and are within range. * Can't detect Quirkless people at all, meaning she can't attempt to freeze them. * Only has a range of 30 Feet in all directions around herself. * She can only attempt to freeze someone once per 5 seconds. * If someone is moving immensely fast, they can outspeed/dodge her attempt to freeze them. * Causes headaches when picking up 3 Quirks or more at once. * Headaches temporarily reduce her radar range, the amount depending on how bad the headache is. An average headache reduces her range by about 10 Feet while bad ones can reduce it by up to 20 Feet. Techniques Radar: What Furizu calls her radar-like sense that picks up Quirk Factor's being used. She can see the difference in Quirk Factor usage, allowing her to see how much someone is exerting their Quirk. Frigid Blip: Furizu freezes someone that gets picked up on her Radar. Frigid Radar.jpg|Frigid Blip Super Move Quirkless Arctic: Furizu uses Frigid Blip the instant her Radar picks up someone using their Quirk. Arctic Circle: Furizu closes her eyes and stands still, focusing on using Frigid Blip the instant anyone using their Quirk is detected on the very edge of her Radar while ignoring anyone already past that point. This technique is used to protect her allies, acting as a barrier against people using their Quirks, preventing them from invading or forcing them to deactivate their Quirk to pass by the edge or use projectile attacks, otherwise having to retreat. Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Invisibility Quirks. Bad * Bad compatibility against Projectile Quirks. * Very bad compatibility against Quirks that allow the user to move immensely fast. * Very bad compatibility against Fire Quirks. Parent Quirks Frigid Samui Reda's Quirk, gives her the ability to instantly lower the temperature of a chosen coordinate, having a blast radius of 100 Feet. Quirk Radar Kuruku Reda's Quirk, causes him to have an additional radar-like sense that picks up Quirk Factor's being used. Different amounts of Quirk Factor usage will show up differently. This generally allows him to see how much someone is exerting their Quirk. He can also sort of feel what classification a Quirk he picks up is but he is only correct about 75% of the time Trivia * She's invisible to her own Quirk and to her Father's Quirk, Quirk Radar. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe